buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Danger World
This article is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Danger World (card). "Danger World" (デンジャー Denjā Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed around creatures wearing heavy armament as well as savage looking dragonic creatures. Danger World's card frame resembles a safety line tape with several holes and a wire fence. Playstyle Danger World focuses on overpowering the opponent through raw power while being able to efficiently play with the center area open, using many monsters with higher than average stats and many effects that reward leaving the center open such as destroying monsters and gaining life. This world also takes advantage of leaving the center open by using powerful item cards that tend to have high power or critical. The Armorknights often sacrifice each other as costs for their effects/calls for powerful beat-down strategies. There are also alternate versions of them called "A" that power up equipped items by entering its soul. The Duel Dragons use a large amount of life-gaining skills while punishing those who attack their monsters such as forbidding link attacks and using monsters that naturally have the Counterattack ability. The Tyrants focus on gaining life in large bursts and then consuming that life in order to gain advantages such as boosting the critical of their monsters and items to ridiculous numbers. The Duel Golems use monsters with very high criticals and power to steamroll the opponent, but those monsters destroy themselves after attacking unless the player pays 1 Gauge. Godpunk involve on-hit effects that activate whenever they make a successful attack. They also have abilities that reduce the opponents resources by making them pay their costs or just destroying them outright, greatly reducing the opponents chances for a comeback. The Dangerous Veggies have effects that benefit themselves and effects that occurs when they are destroyed. They also include many enablers for these effects. Associated Characters *Amenkuler XVII (Anime) *Banjoe Onizuka (Anime) *Brutal (Anime) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Naguro Naguro (Anime) *Rouga Aragami (Anime/Manga) *Togari Togeyama (Anime) *Totsuo Doai (Anime) Sets containing Danger World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (22 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (15 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (1 card) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (25 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (9 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (24 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (1 card) *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! (29 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (7 cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (?? cards) *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife (5 cards) *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened (?? cards) *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage (?? cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (13 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (?? cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (28 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (20 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (8 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Special Packs *X2 Special Pack: Final Chief (1 card) *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (?? cards) *S Special Pack 2 (?? cards) Special Series Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel (17 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc (1 card) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (2 cards) Archetypes *"A" Attributes *72 Pillars *Armorknight *Battle Aura *Buddy (Attribute) *Chaos *Charge *Dangerous Veggies *Defense *Deity *Demon Slay *Destruction *Deity *Draw *Duel Dragon *Duel Golem *Enhance *Executioners *Get *Ghost *Godpunk *Hundred Demons *Recovery *Thunder Empire *Tyrant *Undead *Weapon List of Danger World cards Flags *Danger World (card) Impacts *Battle Dragon Bursting Charge! *Blazing in My Hands is a White Light of Black! *Demon Arms Door, ArMoreD Gate! *Drill Bunker!! *Rock Crushing Style, Highblood Quake! *Topfist Punishment! Keravnos Burst Fist! *True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay *Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay Items *Boulder Piercing Spear *Cadaver Debris Palm *Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust *Eradication Spear, Skypierce *Executioner Hammer, Helles Fander *Executioners' Lance, Gehenna Gretsch *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Hundred Demons Spear, Aratogame *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Invoke Impetuous Deity, Hibakara *Mechsplosive Axe, Chaos Demon Slay *Sandstorm Catena Palm *Skybad Jacket *Skygod Jacket *Spear of Will, Agito *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay *Thunder Pike, Vajra Demon Slay *Violent Axe, Bind Cutter Slash *Violent Spear, All-Piercing Spells *All Is Mine! *Almighty Group! *Amassed Spinning Aura *Armor Reuse *Armorknight Formation *Battle Aura Circle *Battle Aura Rampage *Battle Dragon Slaying Crush *Battle Spirit Infusion *Battle Spirit Unite *Binds of a Despot *Black Beast Battle Arts *Bold Retaliation *Bound Ruler Fist *Burst Deity Calling Ritual *Chaos Arms *Contrition Healing *Crimson Slash *Dangerous Bed of Damage (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Dangerous REIZI *Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Battle Aura "Bind" (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Demon Slay Bloodwind Wall *Demon Slay Circle *Demon Slay Come Forth *Demon Slay Interment Formation *Demon Slay Resurrection *Demon Slay Slash *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Divine Crash *Double Guillotine *Duel Law *Earth-shattering Slash *Emergency Fuel Supply *Exorcist Stomp *Explosive Demolition Axe *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Giant Cadaver Catapult *Ground Alpha *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Immense Pressure *Immortal Speech! *Infinite Demon Slay Slash *Insanity Circle *Invigorating Breath *Invincible Knuckle! *Junk Wheels! *Lord Aura Meditation *Martial Essence *Members Only Club, Deadeity *Night in the Wild *On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Own-Style, Sliding Fang *Performance Test *Phoenix Wall *Pyramid of the Danger Emperor *Raging Chained Strikes *Return to Hades *Ritual of Deity Lord Descend *Scariest Stare! *Secret Dragon Life Exhalation *Shadow Crusader (Dual Card/Magic World) *Shredding Battle Wall *Starved Yamigedo *Stone Purge *Super Strength Replenishment *Survival Chance *Terror! The Dangerous Mummy Man *Thunder Devastation *Training of Skill and Life *Unknown Grit *Unyielding Spirit *Where The Souls Fuse Monsters Size 0 *Arc Dragon, Bariballo *Armorknight Cerberus "SD" *Armorknight Cobra *Armorknight Eagle *Armorknight Evil Eye *Armorknight Goblin *Armorknight Little Drake *Armorknight Naga *Armorknight Noise Bat *Armorknight Tiger *Armorknight Wisp *Bash Sage, Bashermes *Bluechase Dragon, Garg *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Speardos *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Zubanell *Explo-gollum *Firstaid-gollum *Raiding Fal-gollum *Ramming Ultra Grunt, Dogon *Roaring Hydra *Rock Dragon, Galagoron *Throwing Dragon, Nagerucorga (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Tyrant Virus *Violent Dragon, Geolga Size 1 *Armorknight, Werewolf *Armorknight Asmodai *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Big Mummy *Armorknight Centaur *Armorknight Cougar "A" *Armorknight Deathgaze (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Fairy *Armorknight Gargoyle *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Harty *Armorknight Hellhound *Armorknight Jetfighter *Armorknight Kaari *Armorknight Lizardman *Armorknight Many Mummy *Armorknight Ogre *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Polar Bear *Armorknight Reborn Mummy *Armorknight Salamander *Armorknight Succubus *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Wizard *Battle Aura Dragon, Extreme-Aura *Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar *CHAOS Spikey-gollum *Clash Deity Dragon, Gaelcorga Ark *Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga *Clashing Arc Dragon, Gaelcorga *Crazed Girl Deity, Gothiris *Crazed Warfficer, Gutsares *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Demon Lord's Fang, Rouga (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Delusion Butterfly-gollum *Gliding Swall-gollum *Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner *Impartial Beast, Garrdias *Crazed Girl Deity, Gothiris *Iron-Legs Casu-gollum *My Buddy! (Armorknight Cerberus) *Origin Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Painful Needlefish-gollum *Prehistoric Archae-gollum *Raging Dragon, Zald *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Bloodeon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Jovnozuk *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, King Gorai *Saberclaw Dragon, Valken *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes *Skeleton Armored Dragon, Medrogirus *Soaring Dragon, Sylphide *Spined Dragon, Spike Vine *Steel-Beak Vul-gollum *Thrasher, Diepan *Sturdy-Horned Beetle-gollum *Sword Edge Jailer, Zagulus *Thrasher, Diepan *Thwackdrill *Tyrant Eagle *Tyrant Healer *Tyrant Jinn *Tyrant Ogre *Tyrant Statue *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Eagle *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Ogre *Wicked Giant, Trasharges Size 2 *Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Asura *Armorknight Behemoth *Armorknight Buster, Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Cerberus "10000" *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Chimera *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Golem *Armorknight Griffin *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Armorknight Medusa *Armorknight Minotaur *Armorknight Sphinx *Armorknight Wall Lizard *Axe Dragon, Dorcas *Bonesplitter, Shearzelus *Carapace Dragon, Algalos *CHAOS Garg-gollum *Demonic Rock Dragon Mech, Dol Dra-gollum *Demonic Rock Mech General, Dra-gollum Dolmadorarei *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum *Dense Forest Dragon, Radica *Dysfunctional, Gyheheleia *Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark *Fire Manipulating Dragon, Volgaraid *Frenzy Bear-gollum *Lastdroid, Dra-gollum Dolmando *Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion *Mantis Dragon, Drantis *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera *Raging Dragon, Zargus *Severing Dragon, Scissor Gilos *Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard *Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine *Strong-armed Dragon, Iron Caesar *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar *Thunderbolt Fighting Dragon, Demongodol *Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa *Tyrant Cerberus *Tyrant Diablo *Tyrant Griffon *Tyrant Minotaur *Unlocked Eye, Helle Gepard *Violent Dragon, Boralios *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Violent Jailer, Dogaragan *Violent Thunder, Armorknight Cerberus *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera *Weapon of Destruction, Dragoon Size 3 *Armorknight Bahamut *Armorknight Black Drake *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Giraffa *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Ifrit *Armorknight Lethal Drake *Armorknight Red Dragon *Armorknight Serpent *Armorknight Trent *Brutal Dragon, Zargilragne *CHAOS Alberion (Dual Card/Legend World) *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Garjion *CHAOS Gilquine *CHAOS Uni-gollum *Composite Black Dragon, Bahamut Death Tallica (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Composite Black Dragon, Gallows Karn (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Destructive Sky Subjugator, Tyrant Asura *Destructive Tiger Dragon, Tyrant Tiger Drake *Double Rock Mech Trooper, Orth-gollum *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan *Fingers Myriad, Zapuranos *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood *Raging Dragon, Zagararis *Reverberation Dragon, Gin Gon Gan *Sentry of Autodeity, CHAOS Dra-gollum *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes *Valorous Deity Lord, Grangadez *Violent Thunder Evil Demon, Tyrant Demon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Cerberus, "Violence Gazer!" *Demongodol, "Gordric Jolt!" *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang”